Lost and Found
by lwdgrl782
Summary: A song fic that goes with Casey's reaction on Dasey and what it does for her. The song is Called: Lost and Found by Alyson Stoner


A/N: I own nothing!

This is my world

Four walls and a view

I stare at the ceiling

Chasing these feelings

Around in my head

I'm so confused

Constantly wishing

For what I've been missing

In my life

Casey stared up in her room and thought things over. This was not happening. No way had she developed feelings for her annoying step-brother. Or, did she? Oh, she was so confused. One half of her body wanted what she did not have so badly, but the other knew it was wrong.

She did not know what half, however was the one who got up and knocked on his bedroom door. Taking deep breaths, she knew they had to talk this over. She did not know, however, what they outcome would be.

I learn to be strong

When the walls are crumbling

All around my heart

As soon as they kissed later that evening, Casey knew she must tell her parents. Derek told her not to, to wait, but she was not comfortable with it. At dinner later, she got up and made an announcement:

'Mom, George, I have something to say, and I'm not sure how you'll take it.' She paused and when her mom looked up, giving her full attention to the announcement, she continued. 'Derek and I…are…'' she looked back at him, and then at her parents, 'in a relationship.' Okay, it was only one day, but they had kissed! What happened next was complete disapproval. She did not know what was worse; her mom screaming at her, or her step-dad screaming at her boyfriend upstairs. But that would not stop them.

You might say I feel lost and found!

You might say I'm all turned around!

This is the first time that I know who I am

Cause now my feet are on solid ground

Before I didn't know up from down

It won't be long 'til I find where I'm going now

Although they endured so much critism, they felt so strongly for each other thaat it did not matter. Casey felt such a difference in herself when she was with him. It was like she did not know anything before that. She did not know herself, her feelings, or the joy she could feel with him; and now, it was finally clear.

*Flashback*

I must confess

I was a mess

I tried not to show it

Didn't want them to know it

She didn't want them to know how she felt at first. She did not know how to tell Derek, and there was no way to tell Lizzie. No one could know. If anyone would know, he would be the first, but she wouldn't. But it got so bad, she could not think straight. She had to tell. She sat on the bed and thought.

*Present Day*

Cause everyone has

Their own cross to bare

And mine is still waiting

For everything to fall back into place

But I learned to be strong when the rain is falling all around my heart

No one approved. After she told Emily, she was told it was wrong. The lack of support her friends and family gave hurt her. Whenever they saw them together, they would not let them be happy. She just wished they would let her move on and stay out; let them be happy and together. Her life was strange right now, and with no one approving it was made worse, when she should be happy.

You might say I feel lost and found!

You might say I'm all turned around!

This is the first time that I know who I am!

Cause now my feet are on solid ground

Before I didn't know up from down

Thanks to love, I know where I'm going now.

You might say I feel lost and found!

You might say I'm all turned around!

This is the first time, that I know who I am!

Cause now my feet are on solid ground!

Before I didn't know up from down!

It won't be long 'til I find where I'm going now

He cleared up so many things for her. She could see them spending their lives together, and she saw where they were going, and where she wanted to be. So many things were revealed each moment they were together. If only others approved.

Don't look back, learn from the past

Livin' for now is what keeps me going

Don't look back, but hold on to memories

Casey did not care who she dated before. She remembered the good times, but she made sure to stay in the present. Living with him is what kept her going.

I can do this, I must do this

Finally, she confronted her family and friend and told them they were together, and that would not change. If they did not like it, it was too bad.

This is my world

A much better view

I feel myself growing

Without even knowing

What lies ahead

But who really knows?

I just embrace it

With love I can face it

Her world was much better now. She grew as a person with him around. She did not know what lay before her, but she could take it. With his love, she could face it.

You might say I feel lost and found!

You might say I'm all turned around!

This is the first time that I know who I am!

Cause now my feet are on solid ground!

Before I didn't know up from down!

Thanks to love, I know where I'm going now

Thanks to love, I know where I'm going now

I know where I'm going now

I know where I'm going now!

She knew, now, what she wanted to do in life. She had found herself. And thanks to love, she knew where she was going now.

A/N: I hope you like it! This took a while to write, so I was getting a little impatient but I had to finish, so it might seem a little rushed, but I think it came out good. My first LWD/Dasey fic!


End file.
